The Peake Sisters
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky and Hutch meet two sisters and help solve the murder of their father.
1. Chapter 1

**The Peake Sisters **

_**Authors Note: **__This story contains adult situations and language. Please consider this before you read if you are easily offended._

_Thank you Hilly for agreeing to beta and be a 'blooper scooper', but mostly thank you for your time and suggestions._

**Chapter 1: Being Followed**

"Damn", sighed Starsky as he stared into his car's side mirror watching the traffic coming up behind him.

"What's wrong partner? Forget something?" inquired Hutch as he looked over at his obviously irritated partner. It was a normal Monday morning, they were on their way to work and he didn't see why his partner was upset. The sun was shining; the day held the promise of being warm and beautiful.

Starsky intently watched a motorcycle pass in the next lane before answering, "Nothin', just noticed that cycle coming up behind us, thought it was someone else".

Hutch was puzzled, his friend sounded annoyed, "Who'd you think it was?" He tried to think of the people they knew that rode cycles, but couldn't think of anyone that would annoy his partner like this.

"Ah, it's nothing. I guess I'm letting my imagination get the best of me"

"Whoa buddy, what's going on?" questioned Hutch.

"Remember I told you how I saw that nice looking bike a few weeks ago?"

"Ah…no not really", stammered Hutch, trying to remember.

"You know, I told you about the paint job. Candy Apple Red almost matched the Torino's color, lots of chrome, really a nice looking bike. Remember now?"

"Oh ya…" Hutch paused, he really didn't remember, but by the tone in his partner's voice, it seemed important that he should remember, so he agreed.

"Well, I've been seeing the same bike on and off for the last couple of weeks, only now it has a white stripe on the tank. Almost like the Torino's stripe."

Hutch wasn't having any luck understanding the significance of a bike painted like the Tomato. He could see his partner was irritated, so he tried to come up with something positive, "Probably admired your car, and wanted to match it. Take it as a compliment, Starsk." Then for levity he added, "Either that, or you both have bad taste in paint jobs and vehicles."

"Hey, the Torino is a good car and the paint job is magnificent!" he shot back defensively. "And whoever that guy is, he's put some time into that bike."

"I'm still not following you buddy, what's up? Why so irritated?"

"Well, the last couple of times I've seen the bike, the guy pulled up beside me and just kept looking at me."

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Hutch laughed.

"That's not funny"

"So what's he look like?"

"I can't tell. I can't see his face. He always has that full helmet on with a dark visor. But I know he's looking at me, I could feel his eyes on me, feels like he's glaring at me."

"Do you get the feeling he's dangerous?" concern was creeping into Hutch's voice now. They'd seen it before, pull up next to a car, have a second person on the bike pull out a gun and blow the person away, then be gone thanks to the speed and agility of a motorcycle.

"No, not really. I think he's trying to challenge me to a race or something. I'd just like to see the face that's staring at me, that's all; I don't like not being able to see his face."

"That wouldn't make sense Starsk, even as tuned as the Torino is, a bike would have faster acceleration and agility."

"So you finally admit the Torino is tuned and a good machine?"

Hutch smiled, he'd been caught. _Think quick Hutchinson._ "Well, as much as you work on this thing, it should be in some tuned condition, but as I said, a bike would have faster acceleration and agility, which would leave this tomato in the dust."

"But you're admitting the Torino is tuned?"

"Ya, ya, I'll admit it's in some sort of tuned condition. Now that I know about your motorcycle buddy, we can keep our eyes open for him. Maybe even pull him over and have a little talk with him and see who he is and what he's up to."

"Probably nothing, but thanks."

The week passed and Hutch had all but forgotten about their conversation. Starsky hadn't mentioned seeing the bike again and didn't seem to take notice anymore when a cycle passed. Starsky chalked it up to his over active imagination and appeared to have forgotten about it.



Hutch was the first one to spot the two bikes as they were returning from a court hearing. He gestured to the approaching intersection and said, "Hey, is that your buddy up there waiting for the light? Red with a white stripe looks familiar."

"Ya, that's him, and he's got a friend with him this time", observed Starsky.

"Well as luck would have it, you have a friend with you this time too."

Starsky stopped for the red light and the rider on the red bike saw the Torino and motioned to the other rider. The bikers pulled out onto the street moving in the same direction as Starsky and Hutch were traveling. When the light changed again, Starsky accelerated to catch up with the bikers. "Feel like making a routine traffic stop?"

"Yes, I do believe I saw an unsafe lane change back there."

"I believe you're right, Ollie! Shall we?"

Hutch put the mars light on the roof and flipped on the siren. The bikers pulled over and Starsky pulled the Torino in behind them. "Maybe now we'll get to the bottom of this."

As they were about to step out of the car, their radio screeched "All available units, all available units, armed robbery in progress Fifth and Main, possible hostages." The partners looked at each other, that address was two blocks away; they couldn't take the time to pursue these bikers now. Their radio screeched again repeating the same message, as two squad cars barreled past them, sirens blasting.

They jumped back into the Torino and as Starsky was watching to pull out, Hutch looked at the bikers, preparing to tell them it was their lucky day, but when he looked at them, he froze. "Starsk, before you pull out into traffic, look at your biker."

"Huh? Can't take the time for him now Hutch, it'll just have to wait." As he glanced toward Hutch, he saw them. "What the hell?" But another squad car rushed past, and Starsky floored the Torino into traffic. Hutch looked at the bikers and shrugged his shoulders.



The robbery was at a small convenience store. Negotiations between the armed man and the police lasted until midnight when the hostages were finally released. Starsky and Hutch took their position at the back of the building and were starting to enter when two gunshots rang out. In that split second, it was all over.

There was another hostage in the building. A young teenage girl who had been hiding in the back of the store had been killed. A solemn mood engulfed everyone on site, and during the next few hours the officers and medical personnel performed their required tasks as if on autopilot. It was one in the morning when they climbed back into their car and left the scene. Neither man said much, both just wanting to go home, shower, and sleep.



The next morning they pulled into the police parking lot at the same time, both still in a sober mood from the previous night's activities and lack of sleep, silently walking together toward the building. As they approached the steps in front of the Metro building, they joined a group of officers talking. They exchanged greetings, and paused to see if the girl had been identified yet. After a brief update, one officer asked, "Hey, did I see you have a couple bikes pulled over yesterday? You guys trying to get back into traffic control?"

"Boy, they looked like a couple of real dangerous felons, didn't they?" added his partner.

"But what I want to know is did you get a date before you gave them a ticket?"

"Ya, very funny Henderson." Starsky replied dryly as he started walking into the building with Hutch following. When they were on the elevator and alone, he looked over at Hutch and said, "Ok, so we both saw the same thing right?"

"Ya buddy. The motorcycle guy that's been tailing you is quite an attractive red head."

"Ok, that's what I saw."

"And, her riding companion was very nice looking also", Hutch said with a smile.

"Saw that too." Starsky replied with a big grin.



They decided to look up an old friend Mitch Bernet who worked in the Motorcycle Department at Metro. They had been in the academy at the same time. Like them, he was single, so they were betting he would know their motorcycle ladies.

"Oh, you're probably referring to the Peake sisters; you can't miss that red hair. The red bike you're describing sounds like what the younger one would ride, she loves red. Don't remember it having a stripe, but I know she's always on a red bike", said Mitch.

"Their dad owns Peake Motor Sports over on Randall Drive; you know the place, don't you?

"I know the place, but I've never been there", replied Hutch. "Doesn't he work with the department promoting motorcycle safety or something?"

"He sure does. He supplies smaller bikes and allows us to use the lot behind his business for our motorcycle training classes. He even worked with some politician and the Bureau of Motor Vehicles so we're allowed to administer the test to new riders", explained Mitch. The motorcycle training classes was Mitch's idea about five years ago and it took off. It led to a promotion for him, and was his program to run. He was quite proud of it.

"Well, it's to his advantage. More riders on the road mean more people buying his motorcycles." inserted Starsky.

"It's more than that. Yes, it's to his benefit, but he really loves cycles and believes in riding safe. He brought up his kids that way too. Sometimes his daughters work with us on training days."

"Mercedes, that's the older one, thinks it gives the ladies in our classes more confidence when they see her and her sister riding". Mitch smiled and added, "She's pretty special, ah… both of them are really nice."

"And don't forget beautiful! Ya, but the younger one, she's spunkier, what's her name again?" asked his partner Scott as he turned toward Mitch.

"Meredith."

"Ya, that's it, Meredith likes to show off a bit more, sorta like challenging the guys in the classes. She's like a cheerleader, pumping the ladies up that they can ride as good as any guy, while pushing at the guys that they can't let themselves be outdone by a girl."

"And it's the younger one, Meredith, who rides the red bike with the white stripe?" Starsky asked for confirmation.

"Well, like I said, Meredith has always ridden a red bike; I don't remember a white stripe, but she loves red. She knows how to detail and air brush, so a white stripe wouldn't be out of the question," said Mitch. "Hey Starsk, she's a nice girl, she's not in any kind of trouble is she?" He had noticed Starsky's mood and could tell this wasn't a casual visit or Dave Starsky simply chasing a skirt.

"No, she's not in any trouble. Just curious about them." Starsky replied. "Not every day you see girls like that on motorcycles."

"Good, Meredith is that cute little sister type, don't want to see her in any trouble."

"Hell, it's not every day you see girls like them, period!" added Scott giving a long appreciative whistle.

Mitch told them more about the Peake family. Their mother had been killed in a car accident when they were young. Their father was left to raise two girls, and was a very attentive father. Given his business and love of motorcycles, the girls both became very proficient riders. Mercedes was a business major, and should be the most likely choice to take over the business from her father. Whereas, Meredith was the creative spirit, taking art and graphic design. She had an eye for color, and was becoming famous for her custom bike designs.

The father had remarried a few years after the death of his wife to a nice woman, and they had a son. His new wife also had a daughter from a previous marriage who was around the same age as Meredith and Mercedes. When the two Peake girls started turning into young women the contention in the family started. They both looked just like their mother and it created tension with the new wife. Meredith started perming her hair so it looked different, but Mercedes embraced and played up the fact that she looked like her mother. The two sisters purchased a house together and moved out on their own a few years ago to get away from their stepmother.

The stepsister sometimes worked at cycle shop but not on a regular basis. The son Michael was big into motor cross racing and held several national titles. Unfortunately, he seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble, but so far only minor stuff. The father had a blind eye where his son was concerned, and had been very permissive with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 2: Catching Meredith Peake**

That evening Starsky set out for a drive, going nowhere in particular, just being visible. Once he saw her, he headed for the beach. Now and then he'd catch sight of her following him, but she was maintaining her distance. He figured the beach would be a quiet spot to meet, but still public enough so she wouldn't get spooked away. _Ok girl, I'm turning this cat and mouse game around. I'm tired of being the mouse, now I'm going to be in control. We're going to meet, and I'm going to find out what you want._

He pulled up at the end of the parking lot by some benches. There were people still on the beach, but not close. He parked the Torino, walked to a bench and sat down as if he were there to watch the sun set.

Stretching out his legs, he let his head bob backwards, and closed his eyes. If she was a tease, then fine, he'd know to ignore her. If she was flirting and interested, all the better, maybe he'd have a good romp. However, he needed to find out for himself.

He heard the bike pull up, and remained still. He wanted her to believe he was deep in thought or maybe even asleep. She cut the motor and just sat there watching him. Finally, he heard movement, her soft footsteps coming toward him.

"The sun's beautiful when it's sinking into the ocean like that, isn't it?" came a soft voice.

"Yes, it is", he responded nodding his head but not looking her way.

"May I sit down or would you rather be by yourself?" she asked.

"No, that's fine, have a seat", he responded, just momentarily glancing her way.

They sat in silence, watching the sunset. He felt her watching him, but kept his eyes focused on the sunset. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he shifted his body to face toward her. Mitch's description didn't scratch the surface; even in the fading light, he could see that she was gorgeous.

She had a head full of long strawberry blonde tight curls that fell well down past her shoulders. Her face looked delicate with a small button nose and a dimple in her right cheek. Her eyes were big and totally focused on him, and showed apprehension. _What are you worried about girl? _

They both started talking at once then stopped. "You first", offered Starsky, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I really love your car. The bright red with the bold white stripe is quite eye catching. Who did your paint job?"

"Thanks. Is that why you've been following me, to ask me who painted my car?" _I'm not going to buy that one for a minute, girl, so you had better come up with something better._ Starsky was irritated, he didn't like being followed and that irritation came through in his voice.

She looked down, swallowed, and took a deep breath. _Ok Meredith, you can do this. _"Initially, yes. But I could never find you when there wasn't a lot of traffic around." She looked down and took another deep breath then looked into his eyes, "Then one day I pulled up next to your car and was going to just ask and I saw you. I thought you were really cute and I forgot about your car and just wanted to ask you out to dinner, but you looked, ah, like you were in a bad mood, and I got cold feet."

Starsky's tensed body relaxed a bit, yes, he had been agitated whenever he caught sight of her bike, he couldn't help himself and a small smile formed on his face. _Thought I was cute, huh?_

She continued, "I tried a couple more times, but by that point I guess I had made you mad, because you always looked upset … ah…. annoyed."

"Well ya. I thought you were some guy on a bike trying to challenge me. With the dark visor, I never could see your face." He still had his eyes locked on her trying to determine if she was telling the truth, but he was starting to feel this was just a big misunderstanding. _Leave it to my imagination to run wild, just like Hutch said._

"My sister said you probably thought I was stalking you or something", she weakly smiled. "She's also the one that suggested we remove our helmets so you could see our faces. I hadn't thought about that."

"Stalking had crossed my mind. In my line of work, we make enemies, and I can't just assume the best all the time. But I was irritated and I didn't look closely enough to see that you were a girl. I should have picked up on that", his voice softening. _Maybe she's not so bad. She is cute. Wish you would have taken that bulky leather jacket off, like to see what's under there. Hormones are kicking in, got to focus. _Starsky pinched the bridge of his nose to regain his concentration.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were a cop until you pulled us over."

"Would it have made a difference had you known I was a cop?" his head shot up, irritation back in his voice.

"No, no, it's just that I know a few cops, and I might have been able to contact you through them instead of trying to catch you out on the street. Might have left a better impression."

"Oh, well ya, it might have. So now that we have this misunderstanding settled, I accept your offer, where are you going to take me for dinner?" he said as he flashed a big smile. He had decided she probably wasn't stalking him or dangerous and he wanted to get to know her better._ The girl can't be all bad, she likes my car, thinks I'm cute, and I'd like to see that body without the leather or any clothes for that matter. Hormones win every time!_

She looked at him and smiled, then laughed, "Ok, then. I'm so glad you're not mad at me. I'm not a stalker! You like Italian or Mexican?"

"Love 'em both!"

"Your ride or mine?" she asked nodding toward her bike.

"Mine", he laughed. "How about I follow you home so you can lock up your bike, and then we'll go onto the restaurant?"

"Great!" she smiled and jumped up from the bench and started walking toward her bike. Starsky followed her, watching her hips move. _How in the hell did I miss that butt when she was on her bike? Jeeze, I'm slipping! _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Peake Sisters**

She pulled her bike into an open garage bay and parked, then walked out to Starsky's car. "Would you like to come in for a minute? I need to tell my sister where I'll be and I'd like to change into some other clothes."

He followed her into the house where her sister greeted her. Meredith turned to introduce him, "This is my sister Mercedes. Sis, this is … is …" she said as she looked at him and realized she had never asked his name, "ah, the red car guy, ah..."

The two girls were definitely sisters, and they could almost pass for twins. They both had the same build, and the same button nose and dimples. Both had strawberry blonde hair, although Mercedes wore her hair long and straight versus the tight curls that Meredith sported. Now that they were in the light, he could see they each had deep green eyes, which were currently focused on him. "My name is Dave Starsky", he said and stepped forward offering his hand to her sister, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Starsky. Thank you for not giving us traffic tickets." She had a firm handshake, and smiled pleasantly at him.

"You never asked for my name", Meredith said looking at him.

"Didn't have to, I already know your name, Meredith."

"But how?"

"I'm a detective, I know how to get information." and he smiled and winked at her.

"Oh. Give me five minutes to throw on something nicer. I'll be right back."

He watched her bound up the stairway and disappear. J_ust as long as you lose that boxy leather jacket. Jeeze, what a butt! Girl, can't wait to get my hands on you. _He looked over and noticed her sister watching him, and shot her a big smile. _Glad you can't tell what I'm thinking. _

He made small talk with Mercedes until Meredith returned. Starsky couldn't take his eyes off her as she came down the stairs dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a red blouse. _Girl, you are definitely going to be fun to get naked with!_

"Now remember", her sister started, "we have an early store meeting tomorrow. Dad said he wants everyone in attendance." She was speaking to her sister, but looking directly at Starsky. "Which means you shouldn't stay out too late tonight, understand?"

Starsky smiled, "Not to worry, I won't keep her out too late; we're just going to have dinner." _Hmmm, maybe you could tell what I was thinking._

"Ok, ok." the younger one pouted back at her sister. "It's not like my being there or not is going to make much difference anyway. You know what daddy's going to do…" she stopped speaking and looked at her sister and frowned. She then turned and nodded her head at Starsky and said, "Come on, this way, let's go", and led him out a side door.



They decided on Italian, and spent the next couple of hours getting to know one another. She had a fun, very bubbly personality, and Starsky was easily caught up in her enthusiasm. She spoke briefly of her mother's death but since she was only five years old, she didn't remember much. When she talked about her sister, he could feel the closeness they shared. She said that as they grew up it became more and more as if it was her and her sister against the world, especially after they became adults.

When he brought her home, they walked past a white Thunderbird convertible sitting in their driveway and Starsky paused to admire it. "Nice car, yours?"

"Oh no, that's Mercedes' car. It fits her, style and grace. Ever notice how much you can tell about people from what they drive?"

"And what's my car tell you about me?"

"The bright red says 'look at me, I'm in control', it's a powerful car, you've obviously worked on the engine, but the white stripe indicates 'I can also have fun'".

Starsky laughed, she was right. "So what car do you drive, and what does it say about you?"

Her eyes sparkled as she took his hand and led him to the garage. She flipped on the light and in the far bay of the garage; there was a shiny white mustang with red racing stripes. He let out a soft whistle as he walked around her car. "Nice, very nice. I think our cars should date, they'd look good together."

"Ya, I think you're right", she giggled back. "So, what do you think my car says about me?"

"Ah…" he turned to look at her. She was standing there, head slightly raised, jaw set and her twinkling eyes fastened on him, just waiting to hear what he had to say. He stepped toward her and said, "It says you're beautiful and you're fun and spunky", as he put his arms around her and kissed her softly.

She broke the kiss and just stared into his deep blue eyes for a moment then walked over and turned the garage lights off. "Now where were we again?"

Starsky took her into his arms more tightly this time and kissed her again. With the darkness came an abandonment that allowed their hands to explore more freely. She tugged his shirt out of his jeans and was lightly scratching his back with her fingernails. He gathered his resolve and broke their kiss. He wasn't going to do anything here in the garage, so he decided he'd better stop before things went any further.

"I know", she said, bringing her hands up to his face. She ran her fingers into his curly hair and pulled his head back down into another demanding kiss.

_Your body feels so good. Ah, gotta stop this before it goes further, before I lose my control. _He moaned, broke their kiss again, and stepped back. "You have an early meeting tomorrow, I should let you go." He took another deep breath, "Thank you again for dinner."

"You're right. Thank you for a nice evening. I'm glad we finally got to meet", she answered as they moved out of the darkness of the garage.

"Don't forget to ask your sister about tomorrow night," and added in his Bogie voice, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, schweetheart."

She giggled and returned his good night.



Starsky had been correct; her sister was waiting up for her. Mercedes was in the kitchen getting a glass of milk when Meredith walked in the door. "Have a nice dinner?"

"Yes. Oh my God, can that man kiss!" She held her stomach, "Felt butterflies, everywhere!"

"Really? He seemed nice."

"He is, you know I should call Mitch to see if he knows Dave. Oh, and he'd like to take us both out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Both of us?"

"Well, him and his partner. Oh please sis, I really want to see him again."

"I suppose. Ok. Might be nice to have dinner with a gentleman, it's been awhile."

"Thanks! What'd you end up doing this evening?"

"Not much. Basically sat around and worried about what dad is going to announce tomorrow morning. Trying to figure out what my next steps should be if the worst happens."

"Come on, daddy couldn't do that to you... to us."

"Don't be so sure, Mike has a lot of pull with dad."

"But he's an idiot!"

"I know, but he's dad's son. The honored male son that will carry on the family name, etcetera, etcetera…"

"Oh please, daddy wouldn't do that to us."

"Meredith sit down. Dad and I had a long discussion today after the shop closed. We need to talk."



Starsky was humming as he entered the squad room the next morning. He got himself some coffee and brought the pot over to refill Hutch's cup. "Morning partner", he quipped, then started flipping through the files piled on his side of the desk.

"Well, aren't we in a good mood this morning? What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much! You don't have any plans for tonight yet, do you?"

"No, why?" Hutch looked at him suspiciously.

"Might have dates lined up for us."

"Oh? Who?" Hutch couldn't catch his partner's eyes; Starsky was intentionally not looking at him. "Starsk?"

"Mercedes and Meredith Peake", he finally replied, looking Hutch straight in the eyes, "Interested?"

"So that's where you were last night?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"Very nice ladies."

"And?"

"Meredith is checking to see if they can join us for dinner tonight."

"Meredith?"

"Ya, we talked all evening, she wasn't stalking me, nor was she trying to challenge me to a drag race." Starsky straightened up, and puffed out his chest, "she loves my car and thinks I'm cute, and was trying to ask me out, but kept getting cold feet. That's why she'd pull up by the car and just stare at me."

"Uh huh?" Hutch wasn't sure, he still was suspicious.

Starsky then went on to fill him in on his evening and the two Peake sisters.

Hutch finally agreed to the double date. The partners took the two sisters out to dinner that evening and Hutch had to admit everything Mitch and Scott said was true; these two were indeed intelligent, charming, and quite attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 4: The Announcement**

The next morning all the employees were gathered early at the Peake Motorcycle Shop for the 'big' announcement. Mercedes had arranged for a breakfast buffet and it almost resembled a big family party. The employees were speculating that Tom Peake would be announcing his retirement and turning the business over to his two daughters, Mercedes and Meredith.

Mercedes didn't eat much and moved nervously among the employees. She thought she knew her father's plans, and had made the decision to leave if that happened. She wasn't going to stay and watch the business her dad had worked so hard to build be ruined. Her little sister hadn't taken that news well the night before, trying to make her vow they would stick together 'no matter what'.

Half the anticipated news was announced, Tom Peake would be retiring soon, sometime within the next few months. More information would be forthcoming when all the legal details were finalized. He knew the rumors were thick and wanted to assure his employees the business was not closing and they still had their jobs.

Relief among the employees was evident, but they still didn't know the future of Peake Motor Sports and therefore didn't know the future of their jobs. They all would breathe easier if the old man turned the store over to his two daughters. After all, Mercedes was currently second in charge and ran everything when her father wasn't around. In addition, Meredith, with her graphic design talents, was pulling in detailing and customizing business for the shop from several states. Under their control, the business would continue and surely prosper.

The news the employees didn't want to hear was that his son, Michael Peake would be moved into the top position. Michael was an expert rider, and represented the store well at all the top motor cross events. He had several championship titles to his name and brought national attention to the name of Peake Motor Sports. But he lived the lifestyle of a spoiled rich kid, and some of the employees felt the business would suffer and possibly close under his leadership, or rather, lack of leadership.



The following Saturday was the typical California day; sunny and warm, a perfect day to take a long motorcycle ride. The store closed at noon on Saturdays and Mercedes and her father stood on the balcony overlooking the store and service department. The sisters were looking forward to spending the rest of the day with the two handsome detectives they had recently met. They had plans to ride down along the coast and then fix a quiet dinner in the evening.

Meredith looked up and saw her sister and father on the balcony. She had become worried about Mercedes ever since she made the decision to leave the cycle shop if Mike would be put in charge. _Daddy just couldn't put Michael in charge, he just couldn't. How can he be so proud of that idiot? Don't worry sis, as long as we stick together, we'll be ok._

Mercedes watched her sister getting the bikes ready for their afternoon ride and wondered what the future held for them. She knew her father was going to put Michael in charge, and she knew she couldn't stay, wouldn't stay, when that happened. _I just don't understand what you see in Michael. He shows you no respect and takes advantage of you. He's so self-absorbed and lives such an extravagant lifestyle. He's everything you taught Meredith and me not to be._

Mercedes' father spoke and brought her out of her thoughts, "I'd like for you and Meredith to come over next Sunday for dinner." He sighed heavily, "Theresa is home and staying with us again, her husband's left her and she's trying to figure out what to do with her life. She's going to start working here again so we'll need to find something for her to do."

Mercedes felt a chill run down her spine; she dreaded having to work with her stepsister on a daily basis. "Meredith mentioned that she ran into her and Mona last night. That's too bad, is that her third or fourth husband?"

"Mercedes…" he sighed.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that we never see Theresa anymore."

"I know. And Mike is back from South Carolina. He came in reserve champion in the race," he beamed, "isn't he something?"

"Yes dad, he's something alright," Mercedes replied dryly, not even trying to conceal her lack of interest in her half-brother.

"Ok. Ok." He said shaking his head. "Anyway, I'd like everyone to be there next Sunday. I need to talk to everyone. I'd really like for ALL my kids to get along."

"All your kids?"

"Yes, all my kids. I'm going to put all my cards out on the table", her father sighed as he leaned on the balcony railing and folded his hands together as if in prayer.

"Sure dad, I'll tell Meredith." Mercedes looked over at her father, he seemed sad. _Sorry dad, I know this is tough on you, but I can't muster any sympathy for you right now. I know more than you think I do. _

He watched Starsky and Hutch walk into the store lobby and shouted down to them, "I'm sorry gentlemen, we're closed."

Mercedes put her hand on his upper arm, "That's ok dad, they're here to meet Meredith and me. We're riding down the coast this afternoon with them."

"Oh really? Then I need to meet these two gentlemen." He said over his shoulder and descended the stairs before Mercedes could stop him.



Their ride down the coast proved to be very relaxing. They would occasionally stop and Starsky would snap pictures, mostly of Mercedes and Meredith. They stopped for a light snack at a little restaurant built on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The partners were greatly enjoying the company of these two sisters.

The four had covered many miles by the time they returned to Peake Motor Sports. Meredith opened the garage doors and helped get the bikes parked inside, while Mercedes signed the bikes back into the shop.

Meredith stretched and looked at Starsky, "Ah man, I've got 'bike butt'! How are you two doing since you're not used to riding?"

Starsky grinned, "Ya, my butt feels a little numb."

Meredith walked over, put her arms around him and squeezed his butt, "Mmmm, want a butt massage?"

Starsky wrapped her in a big hug and returned the favor by massaging her butt, then leaned down and tried to give her a kiss, however, they both were laughing so hard the attempted kiss wasn't successful.

Mercedes looked at Hutch and rolled her eyes, "Come on kids, time to go", which just made Meredith and Starsky start another round of laughter. They locked up and went to Hutch's place to continue their plans of a quiet dinner and a walk along the beach.



Once at the beach, Starsky and Meredith quickly moved ahead and out of sight. Mercedes was strolling slowly, simply enjoying the company of the tall blonde, until she stopped and looked out across the ocean to the horizon, "There's something about the ocean, and the sound of the water that's so relaxing, so peaceful", then softly smiled up at Hutch.

"Yes, I often come here to walk and think," he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She in turn leaned back into him and sighed contentedly. They stood there together, slightly rocking back and forth, just enjoying the peacefulness and each other until Hutch spoke again, "A penny for your thoughts."

Mercedes shivered and stepped away from Hutch rubbing her arms, "The age old dilemma I'm afraid, trying to figure out what to do with my life."

"Maybe we should head back if you're getting cold," Hutch offered as he removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"What about Meredith and David?" she asked peering down the shore but not seeing any sign of her sister and his friend.

"Starsk knows the way back to my apartment, besides; I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see them again tonight." Hutch responded, and then added with a quick wink, "If you know what I mean…"

She laughed softly, "Yes, I think I know what you mean."

As they walked slowly back along the beach, Mercedes told him more about herself, her family, the motorcycle shop, and her decision to leave if their brother Mike would be placed in the top position of their business. When they got back to Hutch's they discovered the Torino was gone.

Mercedes looked at him, "But how, they never came back by us?"

"My partner is good at going forward full force, they probably didn't realize how far they had actually gone until they were too tired, then grabbed a cab to get back here."

"And since we weren't back yet, decided to go home?"

"Or Starsky's place", Hutch smiled and stepped toward her.

"Ah…", Mercedes bowed her head and laughed, "then we're alone, Mr. Hutchinson…", and stepped into his embrace. Looking up into his crystal blue eyes, she cupped his face in her hands as he leaned down taking her mouth with a soft kiss. He deepened his kisses gradually and she closed her eyes allowing herself to be swept away by their building passion.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 5: The Murder**

The Following Saturday Afternoon

Tom Peake looked up as he heard someone enter his office. "Well hello there, kiddo! You getting ready to take off for another late Saturday afternoon ride with your handsome detective?"

He watched the cycle helmet slowly lift off the head of curly hair, and then tilted his head when he recognized the face and laughed loudly, "Ok, you fooled me! What's with the hair?"

"We need to talk, daddy."

Tom Peake's expression turned solemn, "We'll talk tomorrow when everyone is home. I've tried to do the right thing for all of you. I'll be telling the whole family."

"Is that so?"

"I'm very proud of this store, it's been a real team effort, we've all had a part in its success."

"Ya, keep telling yourself that, daddy."

"Oh come now. I want you to all work together. In fact I'm hoping all my children will consider working here together."

"Oh please, stop it."

Tom Peake watched in disbelief as he saw the gun come out of the motorcycle jacket and get leveled straight at him and heard it fire.

Two hours later Mitch Bernet walked into the motorcycle shop for a meeting to finalize the upcoming scheduled motorcycle classes. He wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked since they had talked earlier about getting together that afternoon. Mitch shouted out Tom's name and when he didn't receive any response climbed the stairs to the store office where he found Tom Peake's body slumped over his desk. He verified his friend was dead then immediately left the office and called the situation into Metro from a phone downstairs.



Starsky and Hutch were returning to Metro planning to wrap up some paperwork and spend the evening with Mercedes and Meredith Peake when the call came over their radio, "Zebra-3, Zebra-3, come in"

"Zebra-3 here. Go ahead."

"Zebra-3, see Lieutenant Mitch Bernet at Peake Motor Sports. Ambulance is already in route to same location."

"Zebra-3 responding. Out." Starsky and Hutch looked at each other; they knew it couldn't be good. Hutch put the Mars light out and flipped on the siren as Starsky made a u-turn and punched the gas.

When they arrived, the ambulance was parked at the main entrance flanked by a couple squad cars, lights flashing. The detective team of Baxter and Gray were also pulling up to the scene as Starsky and Hutch got out of the Torino.

Detective Jane Baxter looked at them with a confused expression, "Is this your call?" She liked and respected this famous detective team, and knew they got their choice of assignments.

"Ah, no Jane, we got a call to met Lieutenant Bernet here that's all." Hutch responded.

Her partner Daniel Gray walked past them giving them a quick look and said, "Come on partner."

She shrugged her shoulders at them and nodded her head in a 'come on' gesture, "You're lucky, he's in a good mood today."

Starsky and Hutch shook their heads, and followed her into the building. Detective Jane Baxter had come a long way in the department. She was assigned with Hutch three years ago when Starsky was in the hospital and had impressed Hutch with her intelligence and keen eye for details. She sometimes still sought out Hutch for his perspective on a case, but that was becoming less and less as her experience and skills continued to grow.

The four detectives huddled around Mitch Bernet and heard his story of finding Tom Peake dead. Gray took out his notepad and motioned to his partner to go up and check out the office. Jane turned and touched Hutch on the elbow, "Like to come along?"



Hutch nodded to Starsky, and then followed Jane up the stairs. Hutch stayed behind her and watched her work. She stayed at the office entrance and methodically surveyed the room and the body still lying across his desk at the far end. She requested the officer taking pictures to get a few specific shots, and after that entered the room going straight to the body. She looked for clues, but didn't see much and finally released the body to the paramedics that were anxiously waiting for the police approval so they could leave.

She turned to Hutch, "See anything that might be helpful?"

He smiled to himself, that's exactly what he did to her when she had been the rookie. "Safe is open, but there's still money lying in plain sight, so robbery probably wasn't the motive. No weapon, so it wasn't self inflicted. No sign of any struggle, probably can speculate he knew who killed him."

She walked to the front of the desk to the two chairs positioned there, "Wounds were point blank, person was probably sitting here or standing close. Would you say this is five or six feet?" She turned around to look at Hutch but her gaze went up to the ceiling, "Well, well, maybe we'll catch a break here."

Hutch followed her gaze to the security camera mounted at the ceiling, it was aimed directly at the desk and safe that sat behind the desk. "Some detective teams get all the luck."

She smiled, she really wanted to impress Hutch, "Well we'll see. With our luck, it'll be turned off, or not connected, or just ran out of tape minutes before the murder."

Hutch chuckled, "Ah, I see you luck runs along the same lines as ours."

Gray and Starsky walked in and did a visual check of the room; years of training made it an automatic reflex. Starsky caught sight of the camera and nodded, "No microphone, but you might have some pictures to tell you a story."

Gray added, "Ya, and if there's one camera, there might be more. Maybe one outside to see what kind of vehicles were here." He then laughed to himself, "Nah, we're never that lucky."

"Was Mitch's statement of any help?" She looked at her partner, "Did you get next of kin, who we need to contact? And maybe an assistance manager so he can come and lock this place up?"

"No, yes, and yes."

She looked at her partner, "And?"

Gray smirked, "Oh, you want the details? No, Mitch's statement wasn't very helpful. As you heard, the body was cold when Mitch arrived and no one else was here. Next of kin is a wife and four adult kids, a daughter, ah…", he flipped open his notebook, "Mercedes Peake would be who we need to contact regarding this place."

"Ok, let's get some addresses and inform the family. God, I hate this part of the job." She hesitated and looked over at Starsky and Hutch, "It goes without saying, since you've been at the crime scene, if you see or hear of anything that might help in this investigation, please pass it along." She then moved behind the desk again next to Starsky and looked at the blood stained carpet, "See something?"

Hutch spoke up, "We can contact Mercedes and Meredith Peake if you'd like us to, we know them and where they live."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 6: Just a Concerned Friend**

"Didn't know you guys were into motorcycles, how do you know the Peake sisters?" came a sharp question from Mitch as he stood at the doorway to the office.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other; there was something in the tone of his voice they didn't like. Mitch knew he had been asking questions about Meredith so Starsky replied, "We met them a few weeks ago and have taken them to dinner a few times. Not much more to say."

Jane Baxter was thinking 'lucky ladies' until she looked at the stone faces on Starsky and Mitch, and also on Hutch. She could tell there was more to the story, there was some information those three shared, but also knew she wouldn't be getting it right then.

Gray broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying, "Ok then, let's get someone down here to get this building locked up after the crime lab guys do their thing. We'll see if any prints can be lifted that don't belong here, but I'm really doubtful, no struggle, it looks like an inside job to me."

"We need to talk to this Mercedes Peake and get access to the security tapes." She looked over at Hutch, "Can you call her please and have her come down here? I'd like to have those tapes before we leave today."

Her partner's head shot up, "Tomorrow's Sunday and we're off. It's late; it'll wait until Monday morning."

"What can I say, I don't have a date tonight, it'll give me something to do."

"You're a work-aholic, that's what you are. What's-his-name can never catch you at home to ask you for a date."

"Well, then he should get a clue and stop calling me, shouldn't he?" she shot back giving him a piercing glare.

"Okay, okay, sorry", her partner responded and walked out of the room.

Baxter looked at the three men remaining in the room and got a distinct impression they were waiting for her to leave so they could talk. Mitch was still staring at Starsky and their expressions weren't friendly. She locked eyes with Hutch for a brief moment, but realized he too was controlling his face, so she excused herself and went to join her partner downstairs. She paused on the stairs to see if she could hear any of their conversation, but heard nothing, and when she looked back, Mitch was at the doorway watching her. _Ok_ _Lieutenant Bernet, what's going on?_

As soon as he was satisfied that Baxter was gone he turned and spoke, "What's going on here? One day you two are asking questions about the Peake family, and now one of my best friends is dead?" He then looked over at Hutch, "And you're dating them, that sure didn't take you long."

"Leave Hutch out of this. The younger one was following me, only I didn't know it was her at the time. Just thought it was some motorcycle punk following me, and we were trying to figure who it was and what they wanted. Then we saw them one day, and that's when we came to talk with you."

"You're telling me they look like motorcycle punks to you? Can't buy that."

"Ya, that's what I'm telling you. In all that leather and full helmet, I didn't notice it was a girl", Starsky paused and thought about her butt in that leather. _Shit, that excuse even sounds lame to me now. _"I didn't notice it was a girl", he repeated himself with a sharper tone in his voice.

"Come on Starsk … Hutch…" he said as he looked from one to the other, "they're nice girls; I don't want to see them hurt. Mercedes took her mother's death hard, losing her dad is going to be really difficult for her."

The look on his face told Hutch everything, Mitch was in love with Mercedes. He remembered back to the day when Mitch first told them about the Peake sisters. Hutch softened his voice, "Mitch, I've only taken her to dinner a couple times, that's all. I don't want to see her hurt either."

They were interrupted by Baxter's voice, "Hutch? Mercedes and Meredith Peake are down here. They had stopped to see if their father was still at work and saw Starsky's car outside."



Starsky and Hutch each took deep breaths then went downstairs, followed by Mitch.

As soon as Meredith saw Starsky she went directly to him, "They won't tell us where daddy is, what's happened to daddy?" Mercedes had taken a couple steps toward Hutch until she saw Mitch, then she stopped and just stood there looking back and forth between the two men.

They guided the sisters to some chairs and explained what was going on and that their father had been apparently murdered. Detective Gray moved close enough to listen to the conversation, but far enough away so not to be a distraction. Detective Baxter stood back and watched their reactions plus shifted an occasional glance toward Mitch. She still wanted to know what the three men had discussed after she left.

Mercedes was quiet while she absorbed the news, her eyes filled up with tears, but she didn't break down. She sat there listening to Hutch and watching all the cops in the store who were intently watching her and her sister. Meredith on the other hand fell apart, her eyes overflowing with tears and she buried her face into Starsky's chest allowing him to cradle her as she cried and shook.

Meredith finally seemed to be cried out and she raised her head, "I want to see daddy's office".

"It's not going to help Meredith, there's nothing to see." Starsky said, still hanging onto her and remembering the blood stained carpet.

"I need to be where daddy was last alive."

He looked down into her grief stricken face then looked over at Baxter silently asking for permission. She returned a positive nod. She could feel and see the heartbreak this girl was going through, if being in the room would help her, why not. She was confidant Starsky wouldn't allow her to take or touch anything at this point in the investigation.

Meredith got up and stretched her hand out to her sister.

"No, I don't want to see it… I can't..." Hutch remained seated by her as they watched Starsky and Meredith walk up the stairs. Mercedes looked over at Mitch, but seemed to be looking through him as though she didn't really see him standing there. "We need to get to Mona, she needs to know. And Theresa. And Michael." She turned and looked at Hutch, "Everyone loved dad. Who would kill him? Why?"

Baxter saw Mercedes talking, took the opportunity to step up, and introduced herself. "Miss Peake, I'm Detective Jane Baxter. My partner and I will be investigating your father's death."

She looked over at Hutch, "Not you and David?"

"No, we'll assist in any way we can," he responded looking up at Jane, "but the department would consider it a conflict of interest since we've… ah… dated." He saw Mitch watching them. _The fact that we've spent some nights together isn't anyone's business at this time._

"Your store has a pretty good security system and surveillance cameras set around, can we get the tapes that might show us what happened here this afternoon?"

She hesitated and looked over at Mitch again, "You want them now? I suppose, yes."

"The sooner we get them and analyze them, the sooner we might be able to catch your father's killer."

Meredith had come back down with Starsky and over heard the request. She looked at her sister and spoke up, "I can get those tapes for you." Then as she turned she saw Mitch and looked back at her sister with a concerned expression. "Ah… ah… I might need some help. Mitch can get all the tapes for the store, he put in our cameras for us." She turned back to Starsky, "I need to go back up to dad's office, we have a separate camera up there. Can you come with me?"

Mitch turned back toward her with a puzzled expression on his face, "Your dad never mentioned that, when did you put a camera in his office?"

"About a month ago. Dad said you were out of town on vacation, so we came in one Sunday and installed it like the other ones you put in. He was going to have you connect it to the main closet when you got some time."

After she had retrieved the office tapes, Meredith came back to Mercedes and fell to her knees in front of her sister and they tightly embraced. "It's gonna be ok sis. Just like always, you and me, we stick together."

Mercedes looked at her sister and patted her head, "I know sis. But we really need to get to Mona; she needs to know, as well as Theresa and Michael."

Detective Gray introduced himself and questioned the two sisters. "Please understand that this is a formality, I will be asking every family member what they were doing this afternoon and if they can verify where they were."

They looked at each other, and Mercedes spoke first, "I was here until a little after noon, and I went home and took a nap because I had a headache. I'm afraid I was alone until my sister came home around three or three-thirty." She looked over at Hutch, "That's not good is it?"

"It's ok," Hutch said reassuringly, "it's protocol to ask these questions in cases like this."

Meredith's eyes where big and focused on Starsky, "I… I… I was out riding my bike, just enjoying the day and the sunshine."

"Did you see anyone? Or anyone that knew you? Anywhere, while you were out?"

She looked over at Mercedes and her expression was asking for permission to talk.

"It's ok Meredith, this is really important", answered her sister.

"We were going to surprise you guys next time you had a couple days off, so Mercedes had me run up the coast and check out a couple resorts we had heard about." Meredith said, looking at Starsky instead of Detective Gray.

Starsky smiled, "That's sweet, thank you. But this is really important, so don't hold anything back. Did you stop and talk with anyone there? Talk to them enough that they'd remember you if we called them and asked about you?"

Meredith looked relieved, "Oh ya. The owners were there, and they showed me all around, one even showed me a couple of the cabins. They'd have to remember me. I have the brochures at home with the names and numbers."

Gray spoke up, "We'll need those so we can confirm your story", he looked over at Mercedes, "Did you stop for gas or groceries or anything to confirm where you were earlier this afternoon, Miss?"

"No, I had a headache and went straight home." She looked over at Hutch, "I had plans to go out this evening and was trying to get rid of my headache."

"Uh huh", uttered Gray as he took more notes.

Mitch approached the sisters, "I'm so sorry. If you want to go with the Detectives and tell the rest of your family, I'll stick around and lock the place up when the lab people are done. Anything I can do to help you, I will."

Meredith looked over at Mercedes first and then said, "Thanks Mitch, we'd appreciate it." She looked back at Starsky, "The safe was open upstairs, can I go close it before we leave?"

Starsky looked over at Gray and Baxter for confirmation. He wasn't going to step on any toes, or jeopardize the investigation because he was dating Meredith.

Gray and Baxter followed them to their father's home so they could speak with Tom Peake's wife Mona Peake and her other children.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 7: The Investigation Begins**

Sunday afternoon Detective Jane Baxter sat in a dark conference room at Metro looking at scratchy, dark and mostly blank tapes. As she pushed yet another cartridge into the player, she heard a soft knock on the door. "Ya?"

The door opened slightly and Hutch poked his head in, "Ah, Captain Dobey said I'd probably find you in here." He sat a tray down on the table with two sandwiches and two soft drinks from the cafeteria. "Any luck?"

"Not really, but things are looking up, I was getting hungry."

"Glad I could help. So the tapes aren't showing anything, huh?"

"Yes and no."

Hutch laughed at her answer, "Now you sound like your partner."

"Watch it, I have a pretty good throwing arm and since most of these tapes are blank I wouldn't be destroying evidence."

"What do you mean they're blank?"

"Looks like the cameras were shut off sometime Saturday morning." She watched him closely, trying to determine if she should ask about Mitch and their private conversation. "Right now our prime suspects have got to be the family or a store employee, so we'll be contacting them starting tomorrow." She removed the tape, pushed the next tape from the stack into the machine, and turned her attention to the food.

A light flashed on the screen that captured their attention and the activity in Tom Peake's office began playing on the TV. They watched as he worked and people came and went during the morning, until they saw the back of a person dressed in motorcycle leathers and a full-face helmet walk into the office, and slowly remove the helmet to show a full head of curly red hair. They saw Tom Peake's face grow serious and then they saw the gun pulled from the jacket and being fired.

Hutch looked at the screen and then at Jane, his eyes wide in disbelief, "That looks like …"

"The daughter Meredith", she finished the sentence for him. "I sure wouldn't have bet that was an act yesterday."

"No, I don't buy that, she's not a killer." Hutch replied.

"Wanting to go up to her dad's office was a nice touch."

"But she's the one that offered to get all the tapes for you, if she was the killer she wouldn't have done that."

"Unless she's the one that turned the cameras off and she thought the one in his office had been off as well."

Hutch sat there trying to get his mind to focus. He knew she couldn't be a cold-blooded killer. Hutch looked across the table at her, "Jane, I'm not trying to step on any toes, but would you mind if I called Starsk in to look at the tape?"

"No, not at all", Jane saw her chance and took it, "Before we do that though, would you tell me why Lieutenant Bernet seemed so upset yesterday?"

"Tom Peake was a very good friend of his, he was upset."

"That doesn't explain the look he was giving Starsky and you."

Hutch thought for a moment about how much he should say, "This is speculation on my part. I believe he might have feelings for Mercedes Peake, so the fact that I am now dating her didn't make him very happy."

She looked at Hutch and tried to control her expression, "Hmmm, ok." She could tell it wasn't the full story, but she didn't feel like pushing him right now. She'd seen him in action, he wouldn't tell her anything more unless he decided she needed to know. Besides, maybe that was the truth, wouldn't be the first time two men fought over a beautiful woman.

Jane stretched and yawned, "Ya but it's going to have to wait until tomorrow, I have plans tonight."

"What's-his-name?"

She smiled, "Ya, What's-his-name". Oh how she wished they didn't work in the same department.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 8: Analysis and Speculations**

It was Monday afternoon when the two detective teams scheduled time to view the tapes together. Starsky sat at the table and watched the tape without saying a word, taking in the details and trying to stop his brain from jumping to conclusions by the obvious evidence in front of them. He froze the picture when the person removed the helmet and revealed the head full of tight curly hair to the camera, and just sat and stared at the image on the screen.

"They're having a conversation on the tape, he wasn't caught off guard, Tom Peake knew his killer." inserted Gray.

"Not only knew, but trusted his killer", surmised Baxter.

Gray snorted, "It's his darling daughter, why wouldn't he trust her?"

Starsky backed the film up a few frames, "There, look at how she takes off the helmet, real careful, slowly. I've watched Meredith; she swings her helmet off, and shakes her hair to fluff it back up."

"Uh…huh? But would she do that when she's confronting a person she's planning to kill?"

"That's another thing… right there… I'm telling you Hutch, that's not Meredith's butt. Starsky said leaning into his partner and added, "Hers is much cuter ah… rounder… trust me, I know."

Jane's tilted her head to the side, "What was that Detective Starsky?"

He glanced at his partner then to Jane, "I said that doesn't look like Meredith's butt."

"With the leather pants, how can you be so sure? Besides, I'm not going to go to the DA and tell him that we can't bring charges 'cause the person on the surveillance tape doesn't have a cute, round butt."

Starsky smiled at Hutch, she had heard what he said after all.

"We can only see the back, and that definitely looks like Meredith's long curly hair."

Baxter and Gray sat and watched the two partners staring at each other, communicating between themselves. Jane tried not to be jealous, but it was hard considering the main non-verbal communication her partner did was squirm in his seat when his hemorrhoids flared up. She appreciated her partner's experience and knowledge, but at that moment longed for a partner that she could connect with and that wasn't so close to retirement.

Hutch was the first to speak, "You're thinking someone is trying to be obvious that this is Meredith, aren't you? Someone is setting her up?"

"One of the other siblings? The wife? Disgruntled employees?"



"The business was financially stable and making money. From all the reports, he was a generous but frugal man, didn't drink a lot, didn't gamble except among close friends on an occasional football game. The man seems pretty clean. Every employee we interviewed this morning said he treated all of his employees like family, very generous, no one seemed unhappy. He hasn't ever fired an employee", stated Detective Baxter.

Starsky mentally clicked to the next person on their main list of suspects. "The wife, Mona, appears typical, didn't work outside the home, raised the kids, and since they were now all grown did volunteer work. There's known contention between the two girls and their step-mother, motive could be that she wants her son to take over the business versus sharing it with the girls."

Hutch continued, "The other daughter… ah… Theresa Foster doesn't appear to have much involvement with the family or the family business. Doesn't have a lot of luck in the marriage department, currently divorcing her fourth husband. We probably should dig there, why is she so uninvolved with the family?"

Starsky sighed heavily, "And then there's the son Michael who lives the lifestyle of a rich playboy, fast women and faster motorcycles," then snorted, "or is it the other way around, fast motorcycles and faster women? Meredith said he has quite an ego, he could feel he deserves the business as the sole male son."

Gray chuckled at Starsky's joke. "We need to check deeper, a lot of times that lifestyle goes hand in hand with drugs and money problems. But we're speculating and worse, stereotyping."

"Or even worse yet, allowing the girls' comments about their brother to influence our opinions."

"Ya." Hutch responded, meeting Starsky's gaze.

Detective Baxter frowned. "So what do we have? The prime suspect is the only sibling with an airtight alibi. The sister Mercedes had a headache and was at home alone taking a nap, the other sister was alone at her parent's home sunning and swimming in their pool."

Gray interrupted her "Rough life, huh? I spoke to the son; he had just gotten back into town from some motorcycle race. He was at his apartment with his girlfriend making up for being gone the past week. She confirmed they were there together and naked all afternoon until they went out to eat in the evening."

Jane rolled her eyes, "My partner the detail man. And girlfriends don't lie?"

He laughed back at her, "She's one gorgeous woman, I'd call out for food and never leave home if she'd get naked for me".

Jane glared at her partner and drummed her fingers on the table. "Partner, you can really be crude sometimes."

Starsky smirked and exchanged a look with Hutch, but didn't say anything. They had seen pictures at the cycle store, she was definitely drop dead gorgeous, particularly in the black leather bikini she was modeling for the life size poster on display.

"He is about the same height and build as the two girls we met at the store," Gray continued nodding toward Starsky, "but I'd still say the killer is one of the daughters."

"What about the wife?" Hutch asked.

"Shopping and lunch with her friends, she provided receipts that showed where she was most of the day. Plus she's a little over weight, that wasn't her on the tape."

"My hunch is it's one of the kids. We need to move on search warrants for their places, see if someone got careless and left any evidence lying around." The elder detective stood up and looked over at the other detective team, "Think Dobey would let you guys assist, I'd like to hit the one daughter and son at the same time".

"We should ask, but it shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you two start working on the search warrants while we talk to the captain and explain the situation and what's on the tape?" Starsky said as he stood and started for the door.

Detective Gray stretched, "My bet is still on the younger daughter. I don't want to be too hasty, but based on the evidence; I'd say we're going to have to arrest Meredith Peake."

Hutch also stood and then paused, "Ah, the funeral is scheduled for Wednesday, just so you know."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 9: The Searches**

Gray and Baxter went to visit Michael Peake and re-discuss his alibi and do a search of his residence. He was home alone much to Gray's disappointment, and not in a very cooperative mood.

Detective Baxter spoke gently trying not to agitate him further, "This is procedure, we will be talking to everyone in the family".

"Listen, I talked to you once and told you everything that I know. You should be out there talking with his little princesses instead of wasting time here with me."

"Who are you referring to Mr. Peake?" asked Detective Baxter.

"Mercedes and Meredith, of course", he responded, spitting out the names, "they were always his favorites."

"If you have reason to believe they or one of them killed your father, we'd like to know Mr. Peake." Detective Gray tried to choose his words carefully, "We want to find your father's killer also."

"Then do a search of their house, not mine."

"Standard procedure, we'll be searching the residences of all your sisters, Mr. Peake."

A uniformed officer entered the home and motioned for Detective Baxter to join him. "We found something you'll want to look at", he said after they stepped outside the room. "There were several boxes of motorcycle gear and leather clothing; however, in one box there was a long strawberry blonde curly wig wrapped in a bag."

Baxter leaned through the doorway and got her partner's attention, "Dan, could you step out here a minute?" After inspecting the wig, they had an officer radio the information to Starsky and Hutch who were at the sister's residence. They then approached Michael Peake about coming down to the station for further questioning, if they were going to arrest him, then they wanted him downtown where he could be handled easier.

"Are you arresting me?"

"No, Mr. Peake, we'd just like to continue our questioning downtown at the station this afternoon."

Meanwhile, a similar scenario was unfolding for Starsky and Hutch as they served the search warrant on the other daughter Theresa.

"Ah… Mrs. Foster, could you tell us again where you were Saturday?"

She frowned, "I've been over this with the other cops, but ok, I was here, we have a pool out back and I was swimming and lying in the sun all afternoon".

Starsky looked at her, picturing her in a bikini lying by the pool, she definitely had a tan, but that didn't mean she got it Saturday. "Was your mother home as well?

"Mother went out to lunch and shopping with her friends."

"Was there anyone else here that saw you, or did you talk with anyone on the phone?"

"Well, I called an old boyfriend to let him know I was getting divorced," then she threw her head back and laughed, "even invited him over for a swim, but he said he was busy," she leveled her gaze back on Starsky, "his loss."

"Uh-huh, do you remember what time that was? And could we get his name?"

"Is it important?"

"Well, we can check the phone records and it would help confirm that you were here at the time of the phone call."

"What the hell, you may even know him, he's a cop too." she said as she walked over and poured herself a drink, "Either of you care for a drink?"

"No maam, we're on duty." Hutch answered.

"Is it presumptuous of me to ask whether you are searching Mercedes and Meredith's house as well? While you're wasting your time here, the real killer could be getting away, you know?"

"Yes, we will be searching their homes as well. Is there any information you care to share with us regarding your step-sisters?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you were searching their house as well."

"What did you say your old boyfriend's name was you called Saturday afternoon?" Starsky pressed, he was getting the feeling she was being evasive.

"I hadn't said yet. but since you must know, it's Mitch Bernet." she said locking eyes with Starsky and watching for a reaction.

Neither man allowed their face to show they knew Mitch, instead Starsky wrote the name in his notepad and he repeated the name out loud back to her for confirmation then asked for the number she had called.

It was at that point a uniformed officer motioned to them and asked them to come upstairs with him. Theresa Peake was living with her parents since she was in the process of a divorce and while searching her room the officer found a long strawberry blonde curly wig wrapped in a bag on the top shelf of her bedroom's closet.

As they were coming back downstairs with the intent of arresting Theresa Peake another uniformed officer relayed the information of the other wig found at the son's residence. "Detective Baxter said they were asking the son to come downtown for further questioning, but wanted you two to meet them at the other daughter's residence before going back to Metro."

Hutch told the officer to communicate back with Detective Baxter about their wig and that the officers would wait with the daughter to bring her into Metro for further questioning as well. Hutch exchanged a look with Starsky.

"I got that same feeling." Starsky responded quietly.

The two sisters sat on the couch in their living room speaking with Detectives Baxter and Gray when Starsky and Hutch arrived. Another uniformed team had been dispatched to the home to assist in the search. The partners weren't sure why Baxter had wanted them present, so they stood back and observed.

Mercedes sat quietly as she had done Saturday, listening and answering the questions put to them. Meredith seemed more nervous, and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears and her voice cracking as she answered their questions. When she saw Starsky enter the room she moved as if she was going to get up but Detective Baxter brought her attention back with another question. Meredith answered the question, but kept her eyes glued on Starsky.

Starsky stood there, eyes locked with hers until he couldn't take it any longer. He broke her gaze, nudged his partner, and walked out of the room, with Hutch at his heels. When they were outside he turned to his partner, "She looks so lost and scared. We have to do something to help her."

"We are buddy; we'll find the killer and the person who's trying to set her up." Hutch reassured him.

Their attention was diverted to the officer searching Mercedes' car trunk as he pulled out a bag and held up a long strawberry blonde curly wig. They had just taken a step toward the car when another officer yelled 'found something' from just inside the garage. The second officer had searched Meredith's motorcycle and found a long strawberry blonde curly wig in a side luggage trunk.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other in disbelief. Hutch went back into the house and brought Jane back out to show her what had been found.

She stood there looking at the wigs and uttered, "What the hell is going on, Hutch?"

"I don't know Jane, but we'll figure this out. Someone is trying to misdirect us with a wig for each sibling."

Starsky met his partners gaze and said, "Making this a planned and premeditated murder."

The detectives returned to the house and Jane informed her partner of the wigs. Detective Gray turned and started to ask a question, "Miss Peake…" but stopped when both girls turned toward him, "I believe we are going to have to continue our questioning of you and your sister downtown. Would you be available around four o'clock this afternoon?"

Mercedes face showed concern when she looked back at the detectives, "Why, what is going on? What aren't you telling us?"

"I just believe we need to move downtown to continue our discussion. The officers will stay here with you and bring you downtown later this afternoon."

Meredith looked over at Starsky, "Are you arresting us? We didn't kill daddy."

Mercedes put her hand on her sister's arm, "Easy sis, they're just doing their job. They're trying to figure out who killed dad, if there's anything we know we have to cooperate to help them find the person that did this."

Meredith sat down on the couch, "But Mercedes, they're taking us downtown." She looked at her sister, "Dave said that's what they do, it helps to have the person under control when they arrest them. Then all their equipment is downtown for pictures and prints."

Starsky cleared his throat then stepped over to Meredith and knelt down in front of her. "Yes, that's what we do for the bad guys, but Meredith, all Detective Baxter and Detective Gray want to do is talk. There are a lot of unanswered questions, and we have the recording equipment downtown. We'll record your answers and those of your other sister and your brother, and anyone else connected with this case, then we can replay them and compare them. It'll help us piece together what happened so we can find the person who shot your dad."

Detective Baxter watched Meredith as Starsky spoke to her, and got a bad feeling in her gut. This young woman knew how to turn the waterworks on, and it looked as though the curly haired detective was completely buying her act. She looked over just at the moment Hutch was giving Mercedes a reassuring smile. She thought to herself, of course they'd believe these two women; they're emotionally and sexually involved with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 10: More Analysis**

The two detective teams sat in the conference room again staring at the picture of the leather clad back of the curly strawberry blonde killer.

"We're missing something here, and I can't figure out what", Hutch grumbled.

Detective Gray mused, "My granddaughter has long curly hair just like that, only hers isn't that long."

Starsky's head snapped up, "That's it, look at the hair."

"Ya, strawberry blonde, long curly hair. It looks like the youngest daughter's hair."

"No, it _looked_like her hair. She just got it cut and permed Friday afternoon. The person in the video has long hair, Meredith's hair is isn't that long now, and it goes straight across in the back."

"Friday?"

"Ya, 'cause I picked her up for dinner and she still smelled all ah… chemically, ya know?" Starsky said while scruntching up his nose.

Starsky added, "The someone that used the wig didn't know she got her hair cut Friday afternoon and believed she still had longer hair."

Starsky nodded toward the screen with the person frozen, "Look at the body and the hair," then speeded up the tape to where he and Meredith were in the room later in the afternoon. He squinted at the picture, analyzing it, "body frames are similar, but look at how the hair is shorter and squared off across her back. Based on the hair, it's a different person."

"Or Meredith could have intentionally cut her hair on Friday so it would obviously be shorter than the wig, since she knew about the camera", Gray speculated out loud.

"So who does that eliminate from the list of suspects?" Hutch interrupted cutting Gray off. He knew in his gut that Meredith wasn't a killer, but how were they going to prove it?

"Mercedes probably would have known she got her hair cut since I dropped her off at home after we ate. She changed while I ran home and grabbed a quick shower, then we went out to a club", Starsky offered.

Hutch shook his head in a 'no' response, "No, Mercedes was with me Friday."

Jane looked at Hutch, she really hated asking this question, "On Friday, do you remember when you picked her up and brought her home? Did she have an opportunity to see Meredith?"

Hutch's face went a little red, he couldn't avoid the answer, "I picked her up from the cycle store when I got off work about five o'clock Friday, we went out to dinner and she was with me until she left for work Saturday morning."

"Do either of you know if Meredith went to work Saturday morning so her sister could have seen her in the morning?"

"We kinda slept in late; she didn't have plans to go into work Saturday morning." Starsky said sheepishly and gave Hutch a quick glance.

Jane lifted her eyebrows and sighed, "I see. That's not real helpful, but it's a start." She got up and gazed out the window trying to think of something more solid that would prove Meredith was being set up, "But proving she had the shorter hair on Friday is good for Meredith, plus her alibi checked out when I called those resorts." She looked over at her partner who was grinning from ear to ear and all she could think was 'stupid macho men'.

"Good point. Ok, let's go with the theory that someone is setting Meredith up", Hutch pressed. "That leads us right back to who else has something to gain from Tom Peake's death?"

Dan Gray sat drumming his fingers on the table, staring out the window. "Could the older sister, ah, Mercedes, be setting up her younger sister? After all, she has no alibi for Saturday between the times she left the cycle shop and when her sister came home."

Jane sighed heavily, "And all the employees had left when the shop closed at noon, so it was just her and her dad in the building alone. No witnesses. Very convenient."

"Can't buy that", Starsky stated in a frustrated tone, "neither one of them are cold blooded murderers." Looking at his watch he stood and nodded at his partner, "The funeral is at two o'clock, we need to get dressed and get moving."

Hutch paused behind Jane and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get this figured out."



Jane Baxter closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off the headache this case was causing. All she had been doing the last couple of days was arguing with her partner and countering his moves like in a game of chess. He wanted to arrest one or both of the Peake daughters for the murder of Tom Peake. He had evidence, although circumstantial, and by the book, they should be arrested, formally questioned, and charged. Then it would turned over to the legal process with lawyers involved to determine their guilt or innocence. It would wrap up the case nice and tidy and he could step out gracefully.

Jane felt in her gut that these women were being set up. But did she feel that way because she truly believed it? Or was she allowing her feelings for Hutch to influence what she believed? She didn't move when he put his hand on her shoulder, but when he slightly squeezed, she felt heat shot through her entire body. One gentle squeeze, and then he was gone, and she reminded herself of departmental protocol before her mind could wonder further from the case laid out on the table in front of her.

Dan Gray watched her as she carefully picked up the papers and pictures they'd accumulated and placed them a box. She'd been a damn good partner and he knew he had been lucky to be teamed with her. She was quick witted and could think on her feet. He remembered she'd been paired up with Hutchinson a few years ago when he had been out for some surgery. But on this case she was distracted or being influenced by the infamous detective team a little to much in his opinion. He opened his mouth to express his opinion but closed it when he saw the intensity of concentration on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 11: The Breakthrough**

The four spent a subdued evening at Hutch's. A light dinner, some wine, and some quiet conversation to end a very stressful week. Hutch had refilled the girls' wine glasses again before they moved out to the patio to enjoy the pleasant evening.

"It's hard to believe just one week ago dad was still alive", Mercedes spoke softly. "I keep thinking that I should have stayed late. That maybe if I'd been there, then who ever killed dad might not have come into the store."

"Or you may have shared the same fate as your father." Hutch leaned toward Mercedes and rubbed her back, "You can't go back, and you can't change what's happened."

Sitting next to Meredith, Starsky noticed the tears welling up in her eyes; she'd been very quiet during the evening and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Feel like taking a slow stroll along the beach? Some fresh air might help."

She turned and looked at him and responded in a barely auditable tone, "Sure", but didn't attempt to move.

Starsky stood up and put his hands out to her to help her up. He gave Hutch a nod and put his arm around Meredith encouraging her to move. When they got to the front door, he grabbed their jackets; he had plans on keeping her out a while and knew it would be chilly by the water. He allowed her to set the pace; they walked slowly, and in silence.

After a several minutes, they came to a bench and sat down. Meredith pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her head and cried. Starsky knew she was hurting and stayed silent allowing her to cry. He knew only too well that tears were part of the healing process; they helped a person with their loss. He kept his arm lightly behind her and whispered reassuringly, "Go ahead and cry, it'll be ok. I'm here."



Hutch refilled Mercedes' wine glass and kept his voice casual as he started a conversation, "How did the reading of the will go yesterday?" They already knew what the will contained; they'd been given a copy after the reading as part of the murder investigation paperwork. But neither of them could figure out how Mitch Bernet fit into the Peake family. They knew he was a family friend, but he was given equal share in Tom Peake's estate, which didn't make sense.

Mercedes took another sip of wine before answering his question, "Interesting, to say the least. Theresa and Mike were quite surprised to find out that Mitch was dad's son."

Hutch raised his eyebrows but tried to keep his voice level, "Mitch is your brother?" _So that's why he was in the will, hmmm._

"Yes, dad had an affair with an old girlfriend and Mitch happened."

Hutch tried to contain his surprise at the information, "You already knew?"

He didn't know if it was the wine or the need to talk, but he definitely wanted her to continue her story. _Keep talking._

"Dad had told me a few weeks ago when we were discussing his retiring and what he planned to do with the business. Mitch was around a lot while we were growing up; I knew dad thought a lot of him. I always figured dad was disappointed with having two daughters and Mitch was the son he always wanted. Dad always reminded us to be nice to him because Mitch also lost his mother in a car accident. And then he lost his dad shortly after that."

"Oh really? I didn't know Mitch had lost both his mother and father."

"Yes, ah… I don't remember the details anymore. There was a pile-up on the interstate and Mitch's mom was killed in the same accident that killed our mom. Sorta freaky huh?" Mercedes shifted uncomfortably and Hutch noticed she was avoiding any eye contact. _Interesting, I need to have that old file pulled, wonder what the details of the accident can tell me._

Anyway dad was thrilled when Mona had Michael and I remember he told everyone how proud he was to finally have a son to carry on the family name, etcetera, etcetera…" She finished off her wine and handed the glass to Hutch, "Mike could never do anything wrong."

She softly shook her head back and forth, "Dad was big on the 'son' thing. He was planning to tell the entire family about Mitch. In fact he planned to talk to Mitch about quitting the force and managing the cycle shop when he retired."

Hutch tried to control his voice, "You mean to manage the business along with you?" Hutch watched as Mercedes went tense and wouldn't make eye contact with him. _Damn,_ w_rong question Hutchinson._

Mercedes stood, "I think I may have had too much wine, would you excuse me?" Hutch watched her disappear into the apartment and heard the bathroom door shut. _Interesting, but I have the feeling our conversation is over for the evening. Partner, I hope you're having better luck than I am._



Down at the beach Starsky and Meredith sat in silence. Starsky hoped his partner was having better luck than he was, Meredith hadn't said more than six words the entire time they had been sitting on the bench. Something just wasn't adding up with this case and they hoped the wine and separating the girls would provide more information. He sensed that Meredith had recomposed herself and took a deep breath making the decision to push a little.

Meredith turned toward Starsky, "My what a big sigh."

He gave her a half smile, "It's been a long week."

"Tell me about it."

"So how did the reading of the will go yesterday?" _Ok, here we go…_

"Interesting, I guess. You should have seen the look on their faces when Theresa and Mike found out that Mitch was dad's son."

"Mitch is your brother?" _That explains why he's in the will with equal share, I guess._

"Ya, isn't that a kicker? I guess daddy and Mitch's mom were sweethearts back in high school, and had an affair sometime."

"And you knew?"

"I've only known a little while. Daddy told Mercedes about it, and she told me."

"That's quite some news; you're not upset by that?"

Meredith tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow, "Why would I be upset? Mitch is a great guy. I used to have such a crush on him when I was younger. Unfortunately he fell in love with Mercedes, and if you ask me, he still loves her."

"Really?" Starsky asked, faking a surprised tone in his voice.

She looked over at him smiling, "Ya, go figure how life works. I thought I was in love with Mitch, while he thought he was in love with Mercedes. And then Theresa gets involved by seducing Mitch one night when he'd had too much to drink."

"Uh oh", Starsky responded trying to prompt her to keep talking. _Come on, keep talking._

"Theresa never got along with sis and me, so she planned it one night when she knew we would be coming home late. We walked in on them doing it." Meredith looked over at Starsky and scrunched up her nose, "Oh God, I'd never seen a naked man before in my life."

Starsky was chuckling along with Meredith picturing the scenario. _No doubt about it, you've had enough wine tonight. _"So did Mercedes ever think she was in love with Mitch?"

"She might have. I know daddy caught her and Mitch making out one night and got really upset. He told her she couldn't see Mitch again, we never could understand why. Until now, that is."

"So they just stopped seeing each other?" Starsky knew Mitch wouldn't have given up that easily.

"That was about the time Mitch left for the military. We wrote him, but he didn't come home much. And when he got out of the army he came home and became a cop and started seeing daddy again."

"But not you and your sister?"

"Well, in retrospect it makes sense. Daddy probably told Mitch to back off. I didn't think to ask him how long he's known.. Mercedes and I had moved into our own house by then, so we weren't around daddy's as much. Not until about five years ago when Mitch and daddy were working on the license program, then we started hanging out together again", she turned quickly and looked at Starsky, "but just as friends."

Starsky nodded, "Sorta like cousins, huh?" _Don't worry, I don't think you're involved with Mitch; however, I'm not so sure about your sister. Keep talking…_

"Yes, exactly. When we were little, daddy had told us Mitch lost his mother in a car accident the same time we did. I guess it created a common bond between us. I thought of Mitch as the big brother I never had," she laughed loudly, "and all along he really was my big brother!"

"What about Theresa, you think she still likes Mitch or that Mitch likes her?"

"You know, I never could figure them out. For a long time after we walked in on them that night, he wouldn't have anything to do with Theresa. But then they must have made up because they even dated a little bit."

"What'd you and Mercedes think of that?" _Was there some jealousy going on?_

"It upset Mercedes but all I thought was 'gross', we couldn't see what he saw in her."

She suddenly stretched out on the bench with her head in his lap, reached up, and pulled his head down for a kiss. "I've grown up a lot since then."

"Ya, but…"

"Shhhh", she got up and sat down in his lap, "less talking."

He smiled to himself and wrapped her in a tight hug. She let out a long appreciative moan as he started nuzzling her neck and earlobe. _Guess the conversation is over for now. I need to ask Hutch what kind of wine we had tonight._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 12: Regrouping**

Starsky and Hutch hit the squad room and immediately contacted Detectives Gray and Baxter. The new information regarding Mitch Bernet needed to be shared immediately with the investigating team. Starsky and Hutch knew that Mitch had been brought in for questioning and wanted to hear the results. In addition, they wanted to watch the tape of the murder again, hoping they would catch something they missed before.

The afternoon when they received the copy of the will and seen Mitch listed as a beneficiary, Gray and Baxter requested a search warrant and permission to bring Mitch in for questioning. Captain Dobey worked with Mitch's captain to keep the questioning discreet. Mitch was a good officer with a spotless record and their captain knew how quickly rumors spread through the department.

Starsky and Hutch stepped into the conference room. Detective Gray had a smile on his face but Detective Baxter was definitely not happy.

Detective Gray spoke, "We found out that Mitch is the illegitimate son of Tom Peake." Dan Gray then nodded to Jane and she pulled out a bag from the box in front of her and tossed it on the table. "Guess what we found at Mitch's apartment?"

Hutch frowned, "A strawberry blonde curly wig?" He exchanged a glance with Starsky who was also frowning. _I can't believe this. We've known Mitch since we were in the academy together, he's not a killer._

Dan Gray stood up, "But that's not all." He paused, he wanted their full attention. When they were looking at him waiting for him to continue he again nodded to his partner.

Jane pulled out a .38 handgun wrapped in an evidence bag and laid it on the table, "Ballistics evidence shows the markings on the bullet that killed Tom Peake match this handgun". Jane sounded sad, "We found this handgun at Mitch's apartment and he confirmed the handgun belongs to him."

Dan Gray walked to the door and noticed Jane wasn't following him, "You coming? I'm going to talk to the captain about this." He was getting irritated at her defiance of his authority.

She knew this was a bad time to make her partner mad, but this was too important to concede to his senior status, "No. Sit down, and listen to me. I'm not convinced that Mitch is the killer."

Starsky and Hutch remained silent as they watched the exchange that followed and felt the tension in the room.

"He owned the gun that shot the bullet that killed Tom Peake. What more do you need?" Detective Gray shot back at her, his voice slightly raised.

"When? How? Dan, I spent most of the night in here going over these tapes again while I waited on the ballistics report to come back." Jane walked over to the TV and pushed a tape into the machine. "Mitch was not on the premises Saturday morning. He's not in one of these tapes covering the inside and outside of the cycle shop, until he finds Tom Peake's body Saturday afternoon. Someone else turned off the cameras. That means Mitch either isn't the killer or …"

"He had an accomplice", Hutch finished her sentence, "What did you find on the tapes Jane?"

"I kept asking myself why would Mitch dress up like Meredith if he knew he'd turned off all the cameras or even if he knew someone else had turned off the cameras."

Starsky nodded his head, "Good question, but the office camera was still on."

Hutch replied, "But the day of the murder Mitch questioned Meredith about the office camera, he didn't know about it."

"I was at the cycle shop this week and they showed me around, specifically where the security cameras were located." Jane changed the tapes in the machine and continued, "Mitch installed their security system and did a nice job. See that door, in that closet is the controls for all the cameras, except the one in the office. The camera in the service department rotates which would give someone approximately two minutes to access that closet without being caught on the camera." Jane went silent as they all watched the tape until she suddenly paused the tape now showing the door slightly ajar. "Someone is in that closet…" She pressed the play button again and a few moments later the screen changed to static, "Gentlemen, whoever was in that closet just turned off the cameras."

Dan Gray sat with his mouth open, "Damn Jane. Who has access to that closet?"

"Unfortunately everyone because they don't lock it. However, typically the only people to mess with the cameras were Tom Peake or one of his two daughters."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. Their minds racing through the possibilities and each kept coming back to the same person.

Starsky looked at his watch and cleared his throat, "We need to take a break and digest this new information. Hutch and I have an appointment with a snitch we need to keep, he claims he has information that might break another case we're working on. Can we get back together in a couple hours?"

Hutch knew they didn't have any appointment but followed his partner's lead and stood. Hutch was following, but Starsky wasn't headed out of the building. As they walked in the door of the records department, Starsky flashed Minnie his brightest smile, "How's my favorite girl today?"

"That smile can only mean one thing, you want something", she said shaking her head back and forth. "But first, here's the file you asked for this morning Hutch."

Hutch replied, "Thanks Minnie", then showed the file to Starsky.

Starsky smiled, "That's just what I was going to ask for."

Minnie looked around the records room to make sure she could talk then leaned forward over the counter. Starsky and Hutch noticed and leaned toward her so she could talk lower. She slid another file toward them, "Some additional information you'll find interesting."

Another officer came through the department door and Minnie straightened up and raised her voice, "And no more special requests, you need to fill out requisition forms just like everyone else".

Starsky gave her a mock salute and said, "Aye, aye, sir… ah… maam."

Hutch silently mouthed 'thanks' to her then followed his partner out the door.

Once they were in the Torino, they dove into the files. Starsky started digesting the over twenty-year old accident report for Janet Peake while Hutch looked at the additional file Minnie had given them.

Hutch was confused, "Starsk, I don't understand this. Minnie gave us the obituary and information for Alice Bernet… Mitch's mother."

"Uh huh. This police report indicates there were two fatalities in the accident that day. One Janet Peake and one Alice Bernet. Hutch, the way this report reads, Alice Bernet ran into Janet Peake in a head on collision." Starsky continued. "Here's the report after all the crime scene guys did their investigations."

Starsky started reading from the folder, "As the investigating officer, it is my opinion based on all the evidence at the scene of the accident, that Janet Peake's car was hit head on by Alice Bernet's car after it had swerved left of center. Witnesses in a car behind the Bernet car state she was trying to avoid debris that fell from a truck driving in front of her. County Coroner indicates both parties died on impact."

Hutch continued reading in his folder, "Jeeze Starsk, it says here that Mitch's dad died soon after as well."

"Ya, I remember Mitch talking about it back in the academy a few times. Guess since I'd lost my dad also, he opened up some to me about it. His dad took losing his wife pretty hard…"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 13: The Set-Up**

When Starsky and Hutch returned to Metro they found Jane sitting in the conference room alone staring out the window deep in thought.

Hutch cleared his throat trying not to startle her, "Do you want to get Dan back in here? Starsk and I have a theory we want to discuss with you."

Jane turned to them and replied, "Ah… Dan has a prior commitment for the rest of the day." She walked over to the table, "So whatever your theory is, lay it on me."

"Without Dan?"

She put her hand on the evidence box and looked Hutch straight in the eyes, "Look, Mitch is a good cop and this is a lot of incriminating evidence, if you have something that can help him, I want to hear it. We don't have a lot of time, we have to move on this."

Hutch gave Starsky a nod and started, "Look Jane, we can't say for certain that Mitch isn't involved but… ". They continued for the next hour spelling out their thoughts and theories on the case and how they intended to flush out the killer.



Before leaving Metro, they spread the word they would be arresting Meredith for the murder of Tom Peake. Most of the officers and detectives at Metro were aware of the case and the accusations against Mitch. Part of the rumor was Meredith's fingerprints were found on the gun.

The rumor they leaked also indicated Starsky would bring her in quietly and that the officers watching the Peake home had already been reassigned to other duties.



Starsky stood in their living room talking with Mercedes and waited for Meredith. As soon as he saw her come down the steps, he rushed over to her and picked her up, "Pack you bags! The captain gave me two days off and I'm taking you up to one of those resort places."

"What?" Meredith looked over at her sister, "Can you get away from work?"

Starsky set her down, "Ah, Hutch got called home on a family emergency; it's just going to be you and me". He gave her a wicked wink, "Think we can find something to do for a couple days?"

She was all smiles and her eyes sparkled, "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something to do. Let me go pack a few things."

As soon as she disappeared, Starsky turned to Mercedes, "Thought a couple days away might help her. Will you be ok by yourself?" _Ok partner, anytime now would be good to call._

"Yes, I'll be fine, and a couple days will help her. Dad and Meredith were close, she took his death harder than I imagined…", she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked up the phone but it didn't work, so she excused herself and went to a phone in another room.

Starsky checked where she was so he knew he was out of her view. He then unlocked the French doors and opened one so it was slightly ajar. Mercedes still wasn't back, so he reached down and plugged the phone back into the wall.

Hutch and Jane sat parked down the street and watched as Starsky and Meredith left. "Poor kid, she doesn't have a clue, does she?"

"It's only a theory, we could be wrong." Hutch looked over at Jane, "So what's the real story with Dan?"

"Well at this point, I guess I can tell you. Dan is retiring, his paperwork is being processed as we speak. He's been a good partner, I've learned a lot from him."

"Any idea who you'll be partnered with next?"

"No, not yet. It's not official, but I'm transferring up to the North Precinct, effective when this case is cleaned up and I have handed over our pending cases to other teams."

_So Mr. Hutchinson one day you're going to look around and see me 'cause I'm coming after that fine looking physique of yours. _

Hutch looked over at her and tilted his head in disbelief, "That's too bad, you're a good detective, we'll miss you." _I'll miss seeing your blue eyes and soft smile in the mornings._



Starsky looked over at Meredith, he didn't think she had stopped talking since they left her house. "I need to run into work for a little bit, I forgot to give the captain my report this morning. Care to take the nickel tour?"

"Sure, as long as you don't handcuff me."

Instead of taking his normal spot Starsky pulled around to the back garage and receiving area. Mitch should still be at work so he'd see Starsky's car with Meredith in it. If their theory was right, they needed to get Mitch to react and react fast. He sat thinking for a moment then turned to Meredith, "Ah, this entrance will be faster, but for security I'm going to have to cuff us together, ok?"

"Really?"

"Ya, and ah… think of this like I'm bringing you in... don't smile so much Think back to the day you had to come in for questioning, you were pretty solemn then."

She put her hand on his arm, "David? You're not arresting me for daddy's murder are you?" Is that what this is all about?"

_Oh God no._ "No, I'm not arresting you. But bringing you here in handcuffs might flush out your dad's killer."

He didn't have to say another word as he watched her look around the back receiving area of Metro. She looked out her side window toward the motorcycle garage and sadly whispered, "Mitch." He signaled Hutch on the radio and by the time Starsky had moved around the car to open her door there were tears rolling down her cheeks. He handcuffed their wrists together and slowly walked her into the building.

Across the parking lot, Mitch stood at his office window with his hands clinched in tight fists and watched but didn't believe what he saw. _Come on Starsk, handcuffs aren't necessary._ _Meredith isn't a killer._ _How did her fingerprints get on my gun?_ He couldn't stand this any longer, he needed answers.



After receiving Starsky's signal indicating he was at Metro, Hutch and Jane moved to the bushes along the side of the house and soon watched Mitch's car screech into the driveway and come to an abrupt halt. He sprinted to the front door and knocked loudly before entering the house through the unlocked door where he confronted Mercedes.

"What the hell is going on? They just arrested Meredith."

Mercedes looked at him dumbfounded, "No, she just left here with Dave Starsky for a couple days at a resort up the coast."

Mitch grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "No, I just stood in my office as Starsky walked Meredith into Metro, in handcuffs."

"No," Mercedes turned her back to Mitch, "what evidence would they have?"

"Mercedes, they found Meredith's fingerprints on my gun. The gun I gave you a few weeks ago." He angrily pushed her backwards, "You set Meredith up?"

"There were no fingerprints on that gun until I handed it to you when I returned it. I know that for a fact Mitch."

"Mercedes I saw the ballistics report; my gun was the weapon used to kill Tom."

"It's your gun with your prints, why aren't they arresting you?"

"Mercedes?" Mitch forcefully pushed her backwards into a chair, "Oh my God, you were trying to set me up? You said you didn't want the gun in the house because Meredith was so distraught."

Hutch and Jane looked at each other. The conversation was going the right direction so far, definitely confirming part of their theory. However, they still weren't sure if both of them were involved or just Mercedes.

"And you bought it, you fool."

That confirmed it, it was just Mercedes. Jane shifted her weight as if to stand but Hutch reached out shaking his head back and forth in a no motion. He wanted to hear more.

"But why?"

"Dad talked to me, he planned to put you and Mike in charge of the store. His two beloved sons. He told me you were going to retire from the force and take over while Mike continued his racing."

"But Mercedes, I love being a cop; I told your dad I wouldn't retire. I told your dad that you had put your life into the store and you should be the one left in charge." His voice was cracking at this point, "I couldn't take the store away from you. God Mercedes, I love you. I have always loved you. Tom only told me a few weeks ago that I was his son. I never knew."

Mercedes looked at him with distain, "We lost our mom that day because of your mother. YOUR MOM caused the accident that KILLED our mom."

"NO!" Mitch shouted back at her, "I've looked at the old files, it was an accident, there was debris in the road". He sat down on the couch, "It was an accident. I lost my mom too." He then slumped backward on the couch, "And then I lost my dad…"

Hutch and Jane watched and listened to their conversation through the open door. For several minutes Mitch just sat staring at Mercedes in disbelief. Without warning Mitch shot from the couch and roughly grabbed Mercedes, "Come on, we're going downtown. You're going to tell them everything and get Meredith out of this."

As the two struggled, Hutch and Jane entered the room taking control of the situation. Mitch sank into the couch once again and looked up at Hutch with complete devastation on his face, "She killed Tom… Tom was my dad…"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Peake Sisters **

**Chapter 14: The Tag**

A Few Weeks Later

The partners sat comfortably in the booth sharing a beer and conversation with Huggy. Meredith and Miles had just left the bar after updating them on Mercedes' condition, which seemed to rapidly decline after being booked on murder charges. Her trial was being delayed once again due to lawyers arguing over her mental health and ability to grasp the seriousness of her actions.

Starsky and Hutch were not looking forward to testifying at the trial even though Mercedes gave a full signed confession. Hutch in particular knew the lawyers would bring up their relationship and time spent together.

Hutch raised his finger toward his partner and gave him a stern look, "Don't ever fix me up with a girl again. Got it?"

Starsky met his eyes and replied, "Got it. And right back at you."

It may have been the beer talking, but the two raised their glasses and uttered, "No more women."

Huggy just chuckled and shook his head, "Getting another drink, you two need refills?" While Huggy was behind the bar he watched two ladies approach his friends and start a conversation.

Starsky noticed the two women walking their way and nodded at his friend. When Hutch turned he was staring into the soft blue eyes of Jane Baxter. "Jane? It's good to see you again. How's the new job going?"

"Hi Hutch. I thought I'd show Sylvia some of our more colorful highlights from the inner city. Sergeant Sylvia Meyer this is Detectives Sergeant David Starsky and Sergeant Ken Hutchinson from Metro."

Both stood and exchanged introductions with Sylvia. "So is Sylvia your new partner up in the North Precinct?"

"No, but we've become fast friends. She's shown me around and is helping me learn the area."

Starsky caught Huggy's attention and smiled when he saw Huggy already on his way to their table with fresh beers, "Can we offer you ladies a seat and a drink?" Starsky stepped to the side gesturing Sylvia to his side of the booth then slid in beside her. He watched Hutch assist Jane into the booth on the opposite side. He knew his friend had a thing for Jane but would never act on it as long as they worked together. Jane's recent transfer to the North Precinct settled that little problem nicely.

Huggy returned to the bar and chuckled as he watched the four cops fall into light conversation and laughter. They had sworn off women a full fifteen minutes, a record for his two friends.

End 


End file.
